The Mask
by catchastar
Summary: They had found and formed a bond they had been unable to with anyone else before.The courage to take off the mask. Chelsi OneShot. AU


**_The Mask_**

Her eyes were glued to her paper. The words seemed to string together perfectly, and he well she was sure he was staring at her. Temporarily forgetting her manuscript she looked up and briefly stared at him questiongly.

He responded by quickly looking down at the task in front of him. Once she was sure he was concentrating on what he was doing she curiously watched his movement. The solid quick fluid movements she expected appeared non existent as she watched to paintbrush travel up and down, slowly and somewhat rhythmically in confident strokes.

Her fascination got the better of her and she soon found herself walking toward the familiar yet unknown person before her.

She cleared her throat nervously and he looked up.

He looked momentarily confused and she turned her head away.

_What am I thinking?_

"Hi" he said simply bringing her out of her daze.

"Hi" she squeaked.

He continued to move his brush up and down and Kelsi found her gaze glued to the movements of his hands once more, and for just a quick moment she found herself longing to touch them.

"Kelsi right"?

She nodded.

"I'm Chad"

Forgetting her nervousness she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I know who you are"

He nodded "Right"

She could vaguely hear Sharpay's preppy music playing in the background and she began gently kicking the point of her shoe into the solid wooden floor of the stage.

Not sure of what else to say she quietly asked

"What are you doing here"?

He gave crooked smile "Detention"

Kelsi tusked somewhat nervously

"Must suck for you, you'd probably rather be playing basketball in your spare time"

He shrugged and surprised her with his answer.

"It's not that bad"

He took up the thinner brush and did a sort or small pattern in the corners of the wooden frame which was to hold the mirror.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, Him painting and her watching.

"Wow" Kelsi admired "that looks really good"

He nodded in appreciation "thanks"

Kelsi took the seat next to his.

"I didn't know you had such a gift for art"

Chad laughed "What! It's just a bit of paint"

Kelsi shook her head "No it's really good" she responded earnestly.

"You should take art as one of your extra curricula classes"

He cocked his head to the side "Maybe I will".

Kelsi could just imagine the field day the school paper would have with that.

Chad intrigued her; here he was openly doing something that would be considered out of the norm for a jock.

He nodded toward her paper.

"What are you writing"?

"Oh" Kelsi replied having temporarily forgotten the song.

"It's a song I'm working on for the Musical"

She noticed a twinkle in his eye.

"Well let's hear it then"

"Um it's not quite finished" She lied, trying to think of an excuse.

"Aw come on, " he pleaded giving her an expression that vaguely reminded her of her 8-month-old puppy dog, "Please, everyone else is gone".

Kelsi looked around.

_Where has everyone gone?_

Yet she soon found the word fly out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Ok"

As she walked over to the piano she swore she could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

She sat on the bench, unaware that he had followed her and was standing behind her.

She placed her fingers on the keys and found a sudden comfort in the sound they emitted.

She played the first verse.

As she started the second verse she heard his voice insisting that she sing the words.

_"I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know_

_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside_

_when will my refection show  
who I am inside"_

Kelsi nearly jumped from her place when a hand rested don her shoulder, she turned around surprised to see Chad there.

"That was…" he paused unable to find the words. Finally he shrugged and settled for "Awesome"

Kelsi could almost feel herself blush.

"Thanks I'm not exactly a singer, but hearing the words gives you the feel for the song".

"No" he replied.

Kelsi's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What"?

"You are a singer"

"Aw I don't know" she answered somewhat bashfully, yet hopeful.

"You are," he confirmed. "You should definitely share that with everyone"

He fiddled with the paintbrush in his hand.

She nodded toward it. "So should you"

He smiled and Kelsi found it contagious.

He raised a brow and held out his hand for her to shake.

"I will if you will"

Kelsi giggled and took a breath before shaking his hand.

There was no going back now.

They had found and formed a bond they had been unable to with anyone else before.

The courage to take off the mask.

FIN

A/n There ya go, another Chelsi fic. I hope you liked. The song featured in this was Reflection by Christina Aguilera.


End file.
